A escondidas de mi conciencia
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Después de creerla muerta durante 7 años Jellal comprueba con sus ojos la realidad: ¡Erza esta viva! ¿Cómo se siente al respecto? ¿Por qué no corre a su lado? Bueno, al parecer la persona que tiene más problemas para perdonarlo es él mismo. One-shot Jerza inspirado en el final del arco de Tenroujima. Disponible en Wattpad: @ErzaUchiha


**A escondidas de mi conciencia**

_Estaba viendo algunos capítulos de Fairy Tail y claro, llegué a aquel en el que todos pensamos que había sido el final de Fairy Tail, ese 16 de Diciembre X784 Tenroujima, y pensé en esto. Espero no defraudarlos con mi primer Jerza, mi pareja favorita._

_**Fairy Tail**__ es propiedad de __**Hiro Mashima**__-sensei, ya que no puedo hacer nada para que nos deje de trolear, al menos quiero jugar un poco con sus personajes sin obtener ningún lucro._

**A escondidas de mi conciencia**

Fue difícil, realmente muy difícil no salir corriendo a tu encuentro. Pero después de que la alegría pasara, la razón ocupó su lugar, frenándome y de alguna forma frustrándome. Recordé que soy un criminal, que soy un hombre que camina en las sombras, recordé todo el daño que te hice, las lágrimas que derramaste por mi causa, los problemas que tendrías si te veían conmigo pero sobre todo, recordé que gracias a esos errores no pude siquiera intentar protegerte ese día.

Pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Verte ahí, de pie, entera y tan brillante como siempre me desarmó, me hizo olvidar por un momento todos esos detalles, pero sobre todo, me hizo olvidar por un breve instante el luto con el que había vivido por 7 años, el cual se hizo más profundo en el momento en el que mis crímenes regresaron a castigar mi mente.

Los días en esa celda se convirtieron en una verdadera tortura aquel día que escuche hablar a esos hombres.

_-¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores?_

_-Sí, Tenroujima fue completamente destruida por Acnologia._

_-¿Cuántas personas murieron? _

_-Solo miembros de Fairy Tail, una gran pérdida, ni siquiera el maestro ni los magos clase S se salvaron_

Mi aliento escapó y mi mente comenzó a procesar aquellas palabras. Acnologia: el dragón negro del apocalipsis, la criatura enemiga de la humanidad y que destruye todo a su paso. Fairy Tail, el más famoso gremio de Magnolia integrado por magos de gran corazón. Magos clase S: Magos de grandes habilidades y poderes mágicos, magos como Gildarts, Laxus, Mirajane y… Titania…

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, Erza Scarlet, Titania, maga clase S miembro de Fairy Tail… muerta. No podía creerlo, o mejor dicho me negué a creerlo. A veces pienso que aquellos guardias tenían esa charla con toda la intención de que yo escuchara, pero ¿Realmente sabían el impacto que tendría en mí? Tal vez solo se imaginaron que lamentaría la muerte de aquellos magos que intentaron defenderme en el momento de mi captura, y si lo hacía, lamentaba su muerte, pero en ese momento mi sufrimiento era solo por una persona.

Aun así, mucho tiempo después internamente se los agradecí, ya que debía aceptar que la ignorancia habría sido un peor castigo. La ignorancia habría significado no lamentar tu muerte, no desear que fuera mentira, no haber rogado por alcanzarte y después recapacitar que una persona noble como tú no tendría el mismo destino que alguien como yo.

La ignorancia habría significado no frustrarme por no haber tenido mi penitencia en tus manos, porque eso es lo que deseaba, deseaba que tú, la mujer a la que más había herido fuera la persona en la que mi destino descansara. Si no me hubiera enterado de tu muerte no habría deseado la mía cada día, no habría sentido tanta impotencia por no poder robar mi propio aliento en aquella celda y no habría sentido desprecio por el consejo mágico al rechazar mi ejecución.

7 años fueron los que me dedique a seguir respirando con el único objetivo de recordarte, porque no había momento en el que no pensara en ti ¿Te lo había dicho no? Que nunca olvidaría el encantador escarlata de tu cabello, aunque en aquel momento me faltó decirte que también me prometí no olvidar nada de ti, ni tu hermosa mirada, ni tu brillante sonrisa, ni tu amable corazón, en sí nunca olvidaría a Erza, "mi Erza" como me gustaba llamarte en mi mente a escondidas de mi conciencia.

Pensaba en nuestro pasado, desde el momento que te conocí, tan indefensa ¡Que ironía! En aquel entonces había pensado que quería protegerte, y al final fui yo de quien necesitabas ser protegida. También pensaba en nuestro presente, en lo satisfactorio que fue verme en esa celda sabiendo que tú estabas mejor sin mí ¿Qué importaba si yo no lo estaba? Si estar alejado de ti era el precio que tenía que pagar por tu felicidad, lo pagaría incluso al doble.

Pero era más triste pensar en el futuro, en los dos futuros: el justo, donde tú me hacías pagar mis pecados y el egoísta que a mi mente le gustaba imaginar, aquel donde de alguna forma que desconocía, era un hombre diferente, un hombre sin deuda alguna y que sin duda iría a buscarte para no dejarte ir nunca. ¿Por qué era triste? Porque ya no había tal futuro, sin ti era imposible, no te mentiré, alguna vez cruzó por mi mente volver a intentar algo como aquella torre donde nos conocimos, pero después me golpeé mentalmente por siquiera considerar manchar tu alma con "magia" como esa. Aunque me doliera, era mejor que permanecieras donde quiera que estuvieras, a intentar traer de vuelta a un ángel a un lugar tan mundano como es mi compañía.

Y ahora estabas ahí, ¡Viva!, sonriendo, sin saber que te estaba observando. Mi deuda se incrementó, porque alguien como yo no merecía ni un segundo de felicidad y yo lo tuve, pude ver una vez más el escarlata de tu cabello. No podía pedirle más a la vida… no, si podía, pero eran deseos imposibles, ¡Que idiota soy! ¿Cómo me atrevo a pesar en siquiera desear poder caminar a tu lado? Valla que soy la peor de las personas, aun sabiendo la clase de ser que soy, me atrevo a anhelar cosas que ni siquiera tengo derecho a imaginar.

Gracias a la prudencia no hice algo que no debía, algo como ir a tu lado, gracias a los milagros estabas ahí, lejos de mí pero lo importante es que estabas, gracias a mi robada libertad, aunque sea a distancia podía verte, gracias a la vida pude conocerte y gracias a mi conciencia que estaba un poco distraída con tu esencia podía darme la vuelta y decirte mentalmente "Bienvenida a la vida… mi Erza"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, ya saben cómo es Jellal, tiene "ligeros" problemas para perdonarse a sí mismo.

Ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis historias pero un One-Shot no le hace daño a nadie ¿Verdad?

Eso es todo por ahora y la siguiente vez espero poder traerles afín ese long-shot Jerza

Sayo


End file.
